


Beneath Your Stars

by HomuraBakura



Series: Arc V Rarepair Week 2018 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraBakura/pseuds/HomuraBakura
Summary: Rin wasn't feeling very good about inviting Yuzu over to her house, self conscious about how awful and worn out her room looks in comparison to other people's.  Yuzu doesn't mind so much, though.





	Beneath Your Stars

Yuzu looked up at the ceiling, her pigtails pooled around her head like a blanket of cherry blossoms, and looked up at the peel and stick glow in the dark stars pasted to the ceiling.  Rin felt suddenly very self conscious about those stars. She’d bought them on a whim at the general store, which was out of character for her. She normally pinched every penny and drew up detailed budgets about what she was allowed to spend and what she was allowed to spend it on for a week by week basis.  But she’d seen the little packet hanging from the display at the checkout line, and she’d thought that she couldn’t remember the last time that she’d seen the stars through the city’s lights or the smog, and before she’d known it, the stars had been in her basket.

But they were pretty childish, she thought self consciously.  What fifteen year old put glow in the dark stars on her ceiling?  Yuzu probably thought she was silly.

“You put them into constellations,” Yuzu said suddenly, startling Rin out of her nervous thoughts.  “Wow. You put a lot of work into that.”

Rin flushed, her legs kicking back and forth quickly over the side of her bed.

“You could tell?”

“Mm...sorta.  I kind of remember astronomy?  At least, I recognized Orion over there,” Yuzu said, pointing to where Rin had arranged three little stars in a row.

Rin slid off the bed, and sat down next to Yuzu where she laid across the carpet.

“You don’t think it’s weird?” Rin said.

“Weird?  Rin, I hang bottle cap wind chimes from my ceiling,” Yuzu said, tilting her head up to grin at her.  “I think they’re pretty.”

Rin felt a warmth spread over her chest.  She sat quietly beside her friend for a moment, wringing her hands.  She had a lot she felt self conscious about. The peeling paint, the matted carpet, her rickety old bed and the fraying armchair which were the only pieces of furniture in the room, aside from a board balanced across a pair of sawhorses to act as a desk.  She hadn’t wanted to bring Yuzu to her house, feeling it was poor and worn in comparison to Yuzu’s own nice, normal house.

But Yuzu didn’t say anything about the room, except that the stars looked nice.  Rin sat for one more moment in the silence.

Then she hopped to her feet, and shuffled over to the light switch.  She flicked it off.

Yuzu’s soft inhale was enough to make it all worth it.  In the dark, Rin’s worn old room that she couldn’t afford to make look pretty faded away.  All that was left were the faint spots of light clinging to her ceiling.

Rin returned to Yuzu, and flopped down onto her back.  Her hair mixed together with Yuzu’s on the floor, their heads just inches apart.

“I set it up like the winter sky,” Rin said.  “That one’s Monoceros. And that one over there is Taurus.  And Auriga.”

She pointed out each constellation in turn.  

“What’s Auriga supposed to be?”

“That’s the charioteer,” Rin said.

“Doesn’t look much like one of those, does it?” Yuzu said.

Rin cracked a grin.

“It really doesn’t.  Whoever named these, I want whatever they were smoking.”

Yuzu laughed.

“It’s really pretty,” she said, then.  “I can see how much love you put into it.”

Rin felt a warmth spread over her cheeks, but in the dark, only the stars could see it.  And only the stars could see it when Yuzu’s fingers slid up to meet the back of Rin’s, when their knuckles pressed together and their fingers slid together awkwardly with their palms still facing the ceiling.

“Thanks for sharing your stars with me,” Yuzu said.

“Thank you for loving them too,” Rin whispered back.


End file.
